Puella GX!
by Finalcool720
Summary: Chazz is in homura's place in this tale trying to protect Madoka she still became the law of the cycle and this takes place in rebellion so what they fight to restore magic is nightmares now lets read about their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

It started with a shooting star and after that the world seemed different."It's been a long time since she sacrificed herself".Chazz thought."Everyone has forgotten her Madoka Kamane but I have not".Chazz walked and past a statue of Madoka as Cards fell and the world seemed to change.Chazz woke up in his bed in Obelisk dorm.Chazz left the dorm and headed to the duel shop.Chazz saw the slifer red's waiting for new cards.Chazz cut in front of them."Sorry Chazz but please wait your turn"Hitomi said."I am a blue I should get the new cards first"Chazz said."Chris can you hand out the card packs I will give Chazz one"Hitomi said."Got it Hitomi"Chris Magica said handing Card packs to the Slifer red students.

"Do you have one for me"Madoka asked."Yup I saved this one for You Madoka"Chris said handing her the pack of cards and going back inside.Hitomi handed Chazz a pack of cards and it was all spells when he opened it.Madoka opened her pack of cards it was all powerful monsters.Chazz walked away mad since Hitomi closed shop without giving another pack of cards.Chazz bumped into Madoka and both thier packs of Cards got mixed together."Hey these are some good spell cards"Madoka said.Chazz blushed at Madoka "I guess these are some good monster cards how about we each take the seven duel monster cards we picked up and Keep those"Chazz said.

"All right but how about a duel"Madoka said."You're on Madoka"Chazz said.Madoka actived her duel disk as did Chazz."I play two cards face down and end my turn"Madoka said."All I play a card in defense and end my turn."I play winged Kuriboh in attack mode and play the spell Multiply"Madoka said."Do you think you and your spell theme deck can beat me"Chazz said."I do"Madoka said.Madoka had Winged Kuriboh attack after using dark whole to destroy Chazz's monster and white hole to save her monsters.

Madoka won the duel and then Chazz's brothers showed up."Wow you lost a duel Chazz you should. remember you have to be at the top of the dueling world"Jagger said."I think you may no longer be part of this family"Slade said.Madoka stood in front of Chazz"How dare you say those things to him I challange you both to a duel"Madoka said.Madoke then dueled Chazz's brother's and defeated them."We are sorry Chazz"Jagger and Slade said running off.Chazz blushed staring at Madoka.Madoka noticed and Kissed Chazz while blushing"."Will you go on a date with me Madoka"Chazz asked."Yes"Madoka said.Madoka and Chazz took a walk and saw Jaden and Mami needed help with thier duel disks.

After finishing helping Jaden and Mami Madoka walked Chazz to his dorm and kissed him good night.Madoka walked back to the Slifer red dorm and saw Syrus and waved.Syrus smiled and waved back to Madoka.Madoka returned to the dorm and found Jaden's nightmare waiting."A puppet he is afried of losing control"Madoka said transforming into her Magical girl form.Madoka tried to attack but could not move and noticed strings.A few secounds later the strings were cut and she saw chazz.Madoka and Chazz nodded and used a combined attack of Her bow and his golf club and defeated the nightmare.

After Madoka and Chazz laid down in a field."I did not know you were a magical boy Chazz"Madoka said."Yeah I do not talk about it that much"Chazz said."I get it I know Chris who works at the duel shop is one"Madoka said."Yeah he is also part of the slifer red's"Chazz said."Yeah by the way should we team up to defeat the nightmares"Madoka asked."Sure will you be my girlfriend"Chazz asked.Madoka nodded yes and kissed him.Chazz walked Madoka back to her dorm."It's late do you wanna have a sleepover"Madoka asked."Sure Chazz said going inside her room.

Syrus walked around the woods and found Chris and Sayika drinking soda."So your part of the law of cycle as well"Sayika asked."Yeah my witch is the treasure witch"Chris said taking a sip."I see your witch killed me once"Sayika said taking a drink.Syrus listend in but tripped over a plush and Sayika and Chris noticed him."Hey Syrus"Sayika said tossing him a soda.Syrus opened the soda and took a glup and spit it out."What is this"Syrus asked."Beer"Sayika said."Anyway Hitomi is a magical girl who can repair soul gems"Chris said.

"Wait Necromancey for soul gems"Sayika said taking a sip.Syrus looked anyoned holding the bottle and took a sip and swallowed"Tell me Everything he said siting on the leather recliner that was there."Alright Syrus lets see Chazz orginal kept trying to save Madoka"Chris said taking a sip."She then wished to become a goddess and changed reality to fighting wraiths"Sayika took a drink.Syrus listend taking a glup "what else"He asked.Bebe transformed from a plush"This is not part of the mission you two"she said back in human from.

Syrus was shocked and took. a glup of his drink."We know but Sayika destroyed Hitomi's soul gem a lot"Chris said taking a sip."I know she also just lost it a few times"Sayika said taking a drink.Syrus took a glup listening and passed out dropping the bottle."He won't remember this I think"Chris said."He might I will protect him"Nagisa said handing him a duel monster card that looked like her.Nagisa then turend back into a plush.

Syrus then woke up in his dorm room and noticed a duel monster card in his hands Nagisa attack power 1500 and defense 800.Syrus then noticed a plush on his table"Good morning Bebe" he said patting it on the head."Cheese"Bebe said.Syrus laughed bumping into Mami a Ra yellow.""Hi Mami your becoming a Obelisk blue soon"Syrus said."Yeah"Mami said noticing a smell on Syrus breath and cloths."Why do you smell like beer"Mami asked."I do not know"Syrus said as it clicked in his brain what Sayika and Chris told him.

Syrus then waved by and headed to the wood's on a tree"Sorry this sceret base has moved"and took the note.Syrus went to the duel shop and saw Chazz and madoka talking."Have you seen Sayika Madoka" Syrus asked.Madoka nodded no staring at Chazz.Syrus then bumped into Oriko.Oriko took Syrus hand and they went into the basement of the duel shop.Syrus saw a bar that was fully stocked and it smelled bad of cigars and Achool."What is this place Oriko a Ra Yellow"Syrus asked.

"A wish by this twin set of Magical boys"Oriko said."Nice to meet you what are you having"they asked."Oh sorry I am looking for Chris and Sayika"Syrus said."Check the back it's were we let our cousin use it as a secret base"The twins said.Oriko and Syrus headed in the back and saw Chris and Sayika training in a match.Chris and Sayika stopped training "Oriko you already knew we were here"they said."I know but Syrus remembers what you told him last night"She said."I see so will you help us"Sayika asked.Hitomi entered "could you please be quiet I am reparing soul gems"She said.

Meanwhile Chazz and Madoka walked to the old Obelisk dorm.Chazz and Madoka were attacked by Kirika.Chazz used his magic and grabbed Madoka's hand and ran into an office on the second floor."Who is that"Madoka asked."I do not know but we have to defeat her"Chazz said."Chazz and Madoka you both will fall"Kirika said.Just then a nightmare attacked Kirika noticed it and defeated it in one blow with her claws.

At the same time Sayika and Oriko clashed.Sayika attacked Oriko with her sword.Oriko countered with using Syrus as a human shield."Tell me what we are really fighting"Oriko asked.Sayika smirked "This is Chazz Labyrinth"she said."What is a labyrinth Oriko asked. "is it not wraith's we fight"She said."First off why attack Madoka if the law of cycle will take her away"Chris said.

Oriko pushed Syrus away Bebe preparied to attack."I have the power to see the future but I do not see clearly while here"Oriko said.Sayika nodded as Oriko had a vision."Madoka"Sayika said.Oriko nodded as they ran to the old dorm.They saw Madoka dying and galthered around her in Chazz arms."Sorry my soul gem broke Chazz I think I love you"Madoka said."I love you too Madoka"Chazz said.Chris and Sayika nodded to each other as the timeline reset.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

It was the school being attack by witch's Chazz saw Madoka and protected her and friends.He saw her killed by Oriko and Kirika.He saw Hitomi soul gem broken and Chris's broke afterwards.He then saw him reset like he did in the old dorm but the only difference was Oriko was with them and Bebe.Chazz woke up and noticed a card as tears came from his eyes.Chazz picked it up "Madoka kamane"He read and got out of bed.Chazz went outside and looked at his navy blue soul gem that was like Oblisk blue.Chazz then saw Madoka and smiled.

"Hi Chazz I could not sleep how about you"Madoka asked."No Just a strange dream"Chazz said."Hey I found this card while walking"Madoka said showing him a card saying Chazz.Chazz looked at the card and showed Madoka the one with her name.Meanwhile Syrus saw Chris battling a nightmare of Hitomi's and saw Chris defeat it with a weird creature"What was that"Syrus asked.Chris looked and noticed Kyubey who looked at Chris."Lets go to The Snake's Den and talk Syrus"Chris said."The Snake's Den ?"Syrus said.Kyubey followed and thought "Bebe distracted me along with Winged Kuriboh"."What did I miss".Syrus followed Chris into the Basement of the duel shop and Saw The Snake's Den.Syrus saw the Boa as they entered.Syrus saw people drinking and smoking.

Chris and Syrus took a seat at the bar."Hey Chris and friend what are you having"Kai asked."A private room"Chris said."Intersting that is expensevie"Orochi said coming out of his office."Hi Kyle and Kai this is Syrus"Chris said."Use my nickname Orochi and have a drink first while waiting"He said pouring two tall mugs of beer and putting them in front of Chris and Syrus."Thank's Syrus said"Taking a glup.Syrus looked like he was going to vomit when the Boa ate Kyubey.Syrus took another glup while Chris drank some as well."You do know Chris he will not accept treasure so have fun working here you two"Kai said Cleaning a glass.

Meanwhile Madoka and Chazz decide to duel.The battle went well and both had one more monster left.Chazz played the Madoka card and attacked the Chazz card and won the duel."Those cards are interesting"Madoka said.Chazz agreed and noticed it was late."It's kinda late do you want to spend the night"Chazz asked."I would but I have to had back some homework to do"Madoka said.Chazz nodded as she kissed his check.Meanwhile Chris and Syrus entered the private room.Syrus saw a leather couch and recliners.Chris then pointed out all the. achool and Cigars.Syrus took a seat on the leather couch.Chris poured two glasses of buborn and took a seat."What is it you have to say"Syrus asked.

Chris explained everything again and Syrus nodded before drinking it all in one glup."So lets party"Syrus said.Chris nodded and finished his drink.Meanwhile Kyoko and Mami battled a nightmare of crowler's witch is being weak with Sayika's help."Nice work Sayika and Kyoko"Mami said."It was easy"Kyoko said tossing an apple to Mami.Sayika then noticed Alster and waved."Sayika I was wondering if you have Been to The Snake's Den"Alster said."No why do you ask Alster"Sayika said lying."Sorry but I saw Chris and Syrus go in there"Alster said.

Mami coughed "Lets go get them"She said.Mami,Sayika,Kyoko and Alster entered The Snake's Den.Mami saw a fight going on as a Boa stopped it."Oh Hi Kyoko the same drink as always"Kai asked."Sorry but No thanks we are looking for Chris and Syrus"Alster said."I see private room on the second floor on the left"Kai said.Mami and Alster entered the room and saw Syrus glasses falling off and asleep and Chris passed out next to him on the leather couch.

"Wow they drank a lot"Sayika said noticting all the bottles empty."We should wake them"Mami said.Alster got Syrus up who almost walked into a wall.Mami woke up Chris who almost fall on his face.Alster and Mami helped Chris and Syrus downstaris.Orochi cameover here is Chris our cousin and Syrus bill.Sayika looked at it and read the bil. "12,000,000 dollors"She said.Syrus almost walked into a wall as Alster tried to stop him.Orochi laughed as he lit a cigar and took a puff "I would be happy to pay thier bill but they have to beat me in a duel"Orochi said.Mami was holding Chris up "I will duel you"Syrus said drunk."Same"Chris said as both passed out.

Orochi looked at them "I will take that as a forfit so both of you work here starting in two days and your bill will now cost double 24,000,000 dollors"Orochi said with a smirk taking a puff of his cigar.Mami and Alster brought Chris and Syrus to thier room's and ran into Madoka afterwards."I see Chris and Syrus when you came in what happend"Madoka asked."Chris and Syrus got really drunk and smell of achool"Mami said."I see well we might as well find a hangover cure"Madoka said.

The next Morning Sayika walked into Syrus room with a dead cat as Syrus woke up."Sayika started petting it "Pet Mr.Meow Meow"She said.Syrus then screamed and fainted.Sayika laughed and then went into Chris room and saw a board how to destroy my cousins soul gems.Sayika then saw Chris still passed out and destroyed the board but left the dead cat staring at him.Sayika left a note near the dead cat "Mr Meow Meow does not apporve".Chris and Sryus woke up at midnight and left thier rooms."Hey"Chris said."Same I think we missed a whole day of School"Syrus said.Sayika and Hitomi looked at the two come down the staris."Hey their you drunks"Kyoko said comming in with some Cheese.Bebe Came and ate all the cheese.

Syrus laughed as she landed on his sholder.Syrus and Chris then went to the Snake's Den.Orochi was waiting along with Kai."So where's your Boa"Chris asked."Oh we are closed right now so Sara my Boa pet snake is on break"Orochi said."I see why that name"Syrus asked."Oh I named it after my deseaced girlfriend."I see sorry about that"Syrus said."Thanks Syrus"Orochi said."Sorry I thought about breaking your soul gems"Chris said."Its fine but Hitomi would repair them"Kai said.Orochi handed Syrus a cigar and lit it."if you enjoy that cigar with out barfing your debt is cleared.Syrus was not sure not liking the smell."We will just work here"Syrus said handing it back.

"Orochi nodded taking the cigar.Meanwhile Chazz was walking around and saw Hitomi reparing a soul gem."Hitomi Could of Saved Madoka"Chazz said as anger filled him.Chazz saw something destroy Hitomi's soul gem.Chazz then saw the one who's soul gem was repaired looked strange and passed out.Chazz woke up in The Snakes Den and saw Chris and Syrus drinking."Where am I"Chazz asked."Welcome to The Snake's Den"Syrus said."So what are you having"Orochi asked working behind the counter."By the way our job is just to get drunk"Chris asked.

"Sometimes"Kai said coming out of the bathroom."I see"Chazz said remembering this place."Its time to open the duel shop"Chris said leaving.Chazz left as well and saw how crowed it was without Hitomi and thought about what sharrered her soul gem.Chazz then went to class and bumped into Jaden."The first day of class"Jaden said.Hassleberry noticed Mami and walked over to her."Nice to see you Mami"Hassleberry said.Mami looked at the stranger who seemed familer and she seen before."were both Ra Yellows would you like to have a friendly duel"Hassleberry asked."Sure"Mami said.

Chris and Sryus watched the duel along with Chazz and Jaden.Syrus looked at Chazz because of what Chris told him.Chris punched Syrus in the arm as Mami won the duel with a card that looked like her.Mami then had a cup of tea come out of nowhere and took a sip."Nice duel Mami"Syrus said."Thanks Syrus"Mami said.Adrain went over to Mami and started flirting as she blushed Hassleberry crushed his apple."You okay Hassleberry"Jaden asked."I am not jealous"Hassleberry said."Your apple says otherwise"Jaden said.

"How about going for a drink at The Snake's Den"Syrus said."No thanks Achool is for loosers"Hassleberry said."I see your point but to each thier own"Syrus said.Chris and Syrus walked off.Hassleberry entered the classroom and took a seat near Mami.After Class Mami and Hassleberry enter thier dorm room.Hassleberry found his old black tyranno plushie on Mami's desk."A friend gave it to me I cannot remember thier face but I know it's special to me"Mami said.Hassleberry nodded as he noticed Mami was in pain before fainting.Meanwhile Syrus was at The Snake's Den talking to Orochi."So what is up Syrus"Orochi asked."I was I would like a cigar"Syrus said.Orochi took a cigar out of his case and lit it and handed it to Syrus.Syrus took a puff and relaxed.

Orochi took a pitcture of Syrus smoking a cigar and placed it on the wall saying debt paid."Congrats Syrus"Orochi said shaking Syrus hand as he took a puff of the cigar."Thanks so does Chris still owe money to you Orochi"Syrus asked."Yup but do not worry he will come by soon"Orochi said.Meanwhile Hassleberry held Mami's hand when she woke up in the nurse's office.Mami noticed Hassleberry asleep and blushed a little not knowing why and went back to bed.A real hot head of a nightmare attacked.

Mami battled the nightmare and won but She passed out before the final attack.Hassleberry protected her and as she remembered him they shared a kiss as Chazz finished the nightmare .The next day Chazz then walked in the woods and found a Hitomi card torn to pieces and headed for classes.Chazz saw Syrus and Madoka looking at a sign and read it survival duels starting soon.

Madoka and Chazz noticed Syrus breath smelled bad.Madoka gave him a mint and walked away after asking Chazz to be her partner for the duels with a kiss.Chazz kissed her back and they walked off hand in hand.Adrian walked over to Mami and smiled at her."Would you like to be partners for the survival duels Mami"Adrian asked."No thanks Adrian I have a partner Hassleberry"Mami said giving him a kiss on the check.Hassleberry blushed as he and Mami walked off.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 3

The festival lights were amazing as Chazz and Madoka saw everything being set up.Madoka choose a costume of Winged Kuriboh and Chazz choose a costume of Ojama yellow.Chazz and Madoka got some food and bumped into Syrus and Chris walking around.Madoka saw Mami and Hassleberry playing a game to win dinner for four at a resturant.Syrus got some cotton candy and saw Orochi and noticed Chris run away."Hey Syrus Chris is avoiding The Snake's Den and still has not shown up for work"Orochi said."I see Sara the boa looking for him"Syrus asked."Maybe"Orochi said taking some cotton candy and eating it.

Chazz and Madoka rode the tunnel of love.Chazz and Madoka held hands as they saw different duel monsters paird as couples.Jaden saw a snake about to bite Chris and scared it off."Thanks Jaden"Chris said taking a breath."Is that Sara from The Snake's Den"Jaden asked.Chris nodded yes as Alexia came over."Hey Chris and Jaden I could use your help with something"Alexa asked.Chris and Jaden nodded sure and next found themselves on stage.Chris was dressed as little swordsmen of Alie and Jaden was time wizard."Chris and Jaden noticed the audiance.

"Time wizard why have you brought me here"Chris said."The world is in trouble little swordsmen of alie"Jaden said."I see who is my opponent"Chris asked."It is I Cyber end dragon you shall not defeat me"Syrus said."The hero time wizard brought fell in battle that day and Cyber end dragon was victorouis"Alexa said."Its not over"Chris said dodging Cyber end dragon's attackd and taking it down"."In the end little swordsmen of alie won but then became an evil ruler The end"Alexa said.After leaving the stage" Nice work Chris,Jaden,and Syrus"Alexa said."Nice work"Orochi said handing some gifts to Jaden and Syrus.

Orochi hugged Chris and walked away.Syrus saw Chris checking his pockets."What an interesting show"Mami said."I would say yeah but the actting was horrible"Hassleberry said."They might have nightmare's over that"Sayika said taking a seat near Mami.Kyoko ate an apple after seeing the show and went to see Jaden.Jaden was opening the gift box and what was inside was a set of keys.Jaden took the keys and followed the map in the box to a castle.

Kyoko followed Jaden and tapped his sholder.Jaden turned around and hugged Kyoko."Hi Judai who's castle is this"She asked."Mine I think Orochi have it to me for some reason"Jaden said."Well come on let's get some food Judai"Kyoko said taking his hand and walking away.Meanwhile Syrus opened his gift box and found a credit card and a cigar with a note."Have fun Syrus it just adds to what Chris owe's"Orochi wrote.Chris caught up and took the gift box from Syrus."why"Chris Syrus said holding the cigar and smelling it."Oh Orochi said if i get the gidt box I will find something in a note"Chris said."I see"Syrus said lighting the cigar and taking a puff.

Chris found under the credit card another note."Relax Chris"He read as he heard Sara the Boa.Chris looked at the snake that was about to bite."So Chris you comming to work"Orochi asksd."Yes"Chris said following Orochi.Syrus relaxed while desteoying the credit card.Meanwhile Mami and Hassleberry went and saw a fouture teller."My name is Oroiko and I will tell you the future"she said."the survival duels will put many lives at risk and cause tons of problems but look to love to help find the soulotion"Oriko said.

Mami wonded what she ment as Hassleberry and her walked away.Oriko looked at the note Syrus gave her"Knowing the truth might drive him to maddness"she thought.Mami and hassleberry walked around the forest and caught Syrus smoking a cigar as he finished."Why are you smoking Syrus it's something a kid should not do"Mami said."I know but I just have a little stress with what Chris told me about our world and I am going for a drink at The Snake's Den"Syrus said."You do not need achool now tell me everything"Mami said.

"Yes I would like to know as well"Kyubey said jumping off a tree branch."It's nothing"Syrus said walking away as the fireworks started."How long did I forget Hassleberry that we were childhood friends"Mami asked while people were dancing to Music.Everyone saw Mami holding her head."Since you lost your parent's Mami"Hassleberry answered.Mami looked saddened before giving a sad smile"Thank you"She said hugging him.

"Would you like to dance Mami"Hassleberry asked."Sure and thanks for trying to help I guess I was to week to help my memories".As Mami and Hassleberry danced Adrian watched with jealousy.Syrus walked over and handed a can of beer to Adrian.Adrian looked at the can and handed it back to syrus who opened it and took a glup.Hassleberry and Mami then shared a kiss.The next morning "Hello student's we have a new teacher starting today bringing a new way to duel"Chancellor Sheppard said."I will take it from here I am Proffesor Viper and Chris and Syrus will hand out this the bio band"He said.

Chris and Syrus handed them out and avoided putting thiers on.Mami and Hassleberry put thiers on and nodded to each other and kissed.Chazz noticed Chris and Syrus did not put them on and threw them into the ocean.Chris and Syrus then headed to the duel shop.Chris handed Syrus the card with his name on.Syrus looked at it and showed Chris the card he found."Bebe in human form as Nagisa"Chris said."What should we do ever duelist might die"Syrus asked."True but I can't believe he got so drunk told us the truth and then bought you a can of beer"Chris said."Yeah but we can use that to our advantage"Syrus said.

Syrus lit a cigar and took a puff and relaxed."Where did you get that cigar"Chris asked."I do not need to tell you Chris"Syrus said storming off.Kyubey got off a chair in the duel shop and jumped on to Chris's sholder "I wonder what got into him"He said."You seem a little scared of Syrus Kyubey"Chris asked.Kyubey flinched as Chris looked at him.Chris chuckled "what did he do smash your head into a wall"He asked.Kyubey backed away "No"He said lying and left the duel shop.

Syrus was in the woods alone and found a secret base and sat on the leather couch.Syrus read a note "if you found this secret base its now yours Syrus" from Sayaka."By the way Syrus it was fun seeing you hit Kyubey's head into a wall"Her note ended with.Syrus then put out the cigar and decide to move the furniture.Syrus had trouble but moved the stuff to the abandoned dorms.Syrus then fell asleep on the couch.Meanwhile Mami and Hassleberry were having a survival duel againist Madoka and Chazz.

Madoka played the Chazz Card and took down Mami's Monster.Mami counter with a trap card that sent the Chazz card to the graveyard.Chazz then attacked the Card Hassleberry played that was Mami and it being destroyed reatored thier life points by 500.Mami played a card that was like Jaden and then won the duel.After Chris was at the duel shop as Professor Viper stoped by "Hello Chris I see you lost your Bio Band"He said."Oh I did mister revealed everything about it when drunk"Chris said."I see what do you want"Viper asked."Oh If i put it on you leave Syrus alone he is kinda going through some things"Chris said.

Viper nodded and noticed Chris's hand out and shook hands.Viper handed Chris a Bio band and he put it on.Chris and Sayaka then dueled as a team.After Chris and Sayaka returned Mami snuck out to fight the nightmares on her own.Mami decide to to this because students were in nearly attacked and felt like it was her falt."I am sorry everyone,I have to do this on my own" Mami said then came upon the nightmare"Wait that is not a nightmare what is it"Mami thought."A witch": Kyubey said.Mami nodded and started the battle with the needle witch.Meanwhile Hassleberry sat alone in the dorm thinking about how Mami looked Sad."Mami...Where are you?"He said before he and Adrian heard something shatter.

He walked to the kitchen and saw a broken teacup before taking a small broom and nearly swept it up before noticing the tea.He recognised the semll of her favorite tea.Adrian walked in as he saw the broken teacup."Did the cat knock it over"He asked as Hassleberry ran out.Hassleberry then found Kyubey near the abandoned dorms."What happened to Mami"He asked" Mami is in trouble! Quick you have to save her!"He said as they ran into the barrier as Hassleberrys duel monsters delt with the familers.He then saw Mami dangling from her legs with neddles going throu then as his favorite duel monster card Black Tyrano was defeated by the witch."Mami why did you go alone"Hassleberry asked.She opened her eyes weakly as she felt her soul gem darken.

"Mami you can survive I believe in you and I love you"Hassleberry said.Mami then felt a change unleashed her droppel.Hassleberry saw Mami defeated the witch and hugged her.Hassleberry caried her back to the dorm unaware of Syrus watching the battle.Hassleberry carried Mami on his back to the room and placed her on the bed and put the covers on her and left.Hassleberry saw Adrian was in the hallway"what happend"He asked.Hassleberry did not want Mami secret exposed so he decided to lie."She was tired from the survival duels,So I brought her back here."

"I see by the way does Syrus seem distant dosen't he does anyone know why"Adrain asked.Hassleberry nodded no and went into his room he shared with Mami and got ready for bed.The next day Mami woke up and saw Hassleberry brought her breakfest."Sorry about going off on my own"She said."Its fine by the way has Syrus seemed strange lately"Hassleberry asked."I have seen him going somwhere before his behavior changed. A bar, why for him a little kid would be going to a bar?"Mami answered."I think Chris may know one of more of the reasons"Hassleberry said.

"Lets investagate why would Syrus be doing underage drinking"Mami said."What about in the woods before the fireworks"Hassleberry asked."Oh I let it go once to not ruin our evening"Mami said as they left.Hassleberry saw Chris working in the duel shop alone since Hitomi disappered and went over with Mami.Mami and Hassleberry then saw Chris go into the basement and entered The Snakes Den."Chris?"Mami asked."You know I work here what's up and welcome to The Snakes Den shat would you like to drink"Chris asked."We would like to know why Syrus is underage drinking"Mami asked in a cold tone that sent chills.

end of chapter i hoped you liked it and please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 4

The Snake's Den grew quiet as they paid The Boa Sara and left.Chris gluped "I will tell you everything I know but can Hassleberry distract Kyubey"He asked."Why" Mami said.Chris transformed into his magical boy form and summoned his witch the treasure witch.Mami looked at the witch with a calm look"Hassleberry could you please distract Kyubey"She asked.Hassleberry nodded and started to talk to Kyubey about when he stayed by Mami's side after her acident.

Chris saw Hassleberry distracted Kyubey."All right I will start with this some of us are part of the law of the cycle on a misson to hold onto her powers while here"He said.Mami nodded"Syrus found this out"She asked."Yes and while he we fight nightmares but Chazz reset while here"he said."I see that would explain the creature known as a witch"She said."I would guess and Kyubey is keeping an eye on Madoka and Syrus now"Chris said."Chris where you and Sayaka drinking when he found out"She said with a hint of angry."No it was just me and Syrus here at The Snake's Den like you found us passed out"Chris said.

"Alright what about the bio bands"Mami asked."Oh The bio bands can lead to a death sentence and cannot be removed"Chris said."I see why is Syrus not part of the survival duels"Mami asked."Oh a deal I have with Viper to keep him out of it"Chris said."I am sorry but Syrus should have ro particpate as well"Mami said."Anything else"Chris asked."When was the last time you saw Syrus Chris" Mami asked."Oh I saw him with a cigar and asked him where he got it and stromed off"Chris said.The room grew cold and the air felt stiff as Mami had the angrey mother look.

"He. Did. What?!"She shouted angrily as Hassleberry hid behind the incubator."Its out he got out of the debt of working here"Chris said pointing to the photo of Syrus smoking a cigar.Chris saw hell in Mami eyes "Do you want me to get my cousins"Chris asked."Yes please, I would like to speak with them alone"she spoke in a sweet but scary tone."Orochi and Kai one of my friends wishes to speak with you both"Chris said with a glup.Kai and Orochi came out and Mami noticed thier soul gems."Kai wished for this place and Klye wait I mean Orochi wished for unlimited money"Chris said."We can talk in a private room"Kai and Orochi said.Mami followed them as Hassleberry took a seat along with Kyubey."So Incuabator your heard everything"Chris asked

"No nothing at all"Kyubey said lying.Mami and Orochi and Kai took seats in the private room."I would like to speak with you about Syrus Truesdale"She said."What about him his debt is paid unlike Chris"Orochi said.Mami grew angry as the air became hell for them before she grew an angry serious look."Debt? She asked angrily.Kai poured a glass of burbon and took a sip"Yes but Syrus is paid off and you were here when Orochi said how much it was"He said then took another sip of his drink.Mami noded"When you found them drunk in this room"He added.

Mami stood up and walked around the room"Sayaka and your friends found them then they forifreted thier duels by passing out with Orochi"He said taking a sip of his drink."So see Syrus debt is paid because of smoking and we do not take treasure so Chris has to work here because his is not"Orochi said.Mami left the private room "Thank you for your time Kai and Orochi and Chris your grounded no battling nightmares or what we fight for two weeks and you have to work here till your debt is paid no matter how long it takes"she said leaving fear in air as she went to look for Syrus and Sayaka.After Mami left Kai poured three beers and put them in front of Chris,Orochi,and himself and drank it down.

Mami and Hassleberry left to find Sayaka and Syrus but had no luck."Where are they"Mami asked."Hey Mami here is a list of our secret bases Sayaka gave one to Syrus but she said heay be at the abandoned dorms"Chris said."Thank you and why does your breath smell of achool Chris"Mami asked.Chris looked nearvous"After you left we had one drink and then got back to work"He said.Mami sighed "Go wash your mouth out with soap Chris"Mami said.Chris nodded and watched as she,Hassleberry and thier friends headed to the abandoned dorms.Mami had an angry aura around her as she saw Syrus siting on the couch.She then turned around "Could you please leave the room Jessie,Axel,Jim,Hassleberry,and Adrian for just four mintues?"She asked.

As they left Syrus did not say a word while siting on the couch."Now explain or punishment"She said seriously.Outside the room Hassleberry broke the uneasiness."Thats my girlfriend"He said."Why should I am sobar right now and being alone has helped"."The day of the fireworks I thought of telling you Mami everything but decide not to and then the bio bands and everything Kyubey showed me was too much"Syrus said."That still does not excuse you Syrus from the survival duels! Your still to young to drink! What would your brother say?"Mami said."Me and Chris both know those bands can't be removed so we tossed them in the ocean to avoid death"Syrus said.

Mami then got an angry look before looking away."From now on, no more drinking.If Bebe tells me you are drinking,I will call your brother and tell him what happend"She said."Go to your dorm"She said.Syrus saw Kyubey and Mami had a look that made Kyubey flee in terror."Fine but I noticed Chris had a band but what did he do"Syrus asked."The same, go to your dorm"She said.Syrus went back to the dorm and saw Chris about to shattered soul gem to avoid Mami's wraith.Mami sighed then begin working on the dishes as the men were afraid of Mami even Axel stayed away from her temper."Hey Mami"Sayaka said wondering if she had anything to say to her."Sayaka Miki if I hear a word of drunk behavior I will have no choice but to dispose of you"Mami said as she hissed.

end of chapter I hoped you liked and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 5

It was breakfast time and Mami sat at the table after deciding to cook for everyone.Chris and Syrus were already up and were in the duel shop as Adrian came by and asked for help with something.Chris and Syrus followed Adrian to the old dorm and saw Axel there and a dead cat.Syrus looked at the cat "Chris is that Mr. Meow Meow"He whispered.Adrain noticed Syrus whisper and came over and took the beer cans from their pockets."Alright what do we have to do Adrian"Chris asked.Adrian handed Syrus a card."Its simply destroy it and burn it"Adrian said.Syrus and Chris destroyed the card and burned it."Now Chris burry it"He said.Chris took the shovel and buried the card.Adrian nodded that they may leave.

Chris and Syrus returned to their dorm rooms and saw Mami waiting with a motherly look on her face."Chris and Syrus were where you two"She asked."Running the duel shop"Chris and Syrus said.Mami nodded "Now wait out here while I inspect your rooms Syrus and Chris"She said. Mami entered Chris's room first and looked at the board that was destroyed." How to destroy The Snake's Den"She read and then noticed Mr. Meow Meow and Screamed.Hassleberry heard and went running into Chris's room."Oh Mr Meow Mow is back"Syrus said with a gulp as Chris and Syrus followed Hassleberry into Chris's room.Hassleberry handed the dead cat to Syrus and Chris to get rid of it.Chris and Syrus nodded and left to the duel shop with it."What should we do that cat keeps coming back Syrus"Chris said. Syrus looked sacred "I do not know quit duel school"He said.Chris and Syrus "not an option"they said in unison.

Chris and Syrus tossed it the ocean in a box and walked away.Syrus saw Mami checking his room and noticed a box at the door.Syrus punched Chris in the arm.Chris nodded and grabbed the box as Mami noticed it.Mami saw the box was dripping with water like it was tossed in the ocean.Mami was about to ask for it when "It Mr Meow Meow we tossed it in the ocean and it came back , It always comes back"Syrus Shouted and was then out of breath.Mami took the box and saw it was the same cat "Hassleberry please get rid of this"She said.Hassleberry saw fear in Chris and Syrus eyes as he passed by and left. Hassleberry buried the box and went back to the dorm."Chris and Syrus clean up your rooms and then head to class"Mami said." Yes Mom"Chris and Syrus said.Mami sighed and gave a look and went to make tea.After Mami finished her tea.She went to class and saw a box that was in water and then buried.Mami gave a look to Chris and Syrus. "It was not us Mami we told you Mr Meow Meow always comes back" Chris shouted as Viper entered.Viper gave a look please be quiet.

Chris nodded alright as Chazz and Madoka held hands in front of Chris and Syrus.Viper looked at a list "Chris and Syrus you will duel Marcel and Sayaka"He said.Mami watched as the duel started and saw the box float and the cat came out and Meowed and screamed. Viper noticed the cat floating and the lights turned off and a student disappeared.Mami saw it was Syrus and then saw Chris disappear and saw Mr Meow Meow written on the board.Mami started to open her eyes and fired a musket a few times above her.The class was shocked as Chris and Syrus looked at Mami .Mami stood up and walked out of the classroom. Chris and Syrus followed noticing the look of fear and terror on Mami's face.Mami was in the girls room splashing water on her face when she noticed a cats footprints on the mirror and ran out.Mami bumped into Syrus and Chris knocking them over." Tell me about Mr Meow Meow" Mami asked.Syrus and Chris gave each other a look "We can't it started with Sayaka finding it" Syrus said."That's all we can say"Chris said hurrying off with Syrus.

Syrus and Chris then bumped into Adrian and he gave them a list of instructions.Chris and Syrus read the instructions and felt dread as they saw Mr Meow Meow by his shoulder.Meanwhile Mami found Sayaka and waved her over as She spoke with Jessie." what's up Mami"Sayaka said.Mami coughed "I would like to know about Mr. Meow Meow"She said.Sayaka gave a look of wanting to flee as Mami asked the question."Sorry but it was hunting me then I pranked Chris and Syrus it started hunting them and I just left it alone"Sayaka said leaving. Mami headed back to the dorm and saw the cat on the table and tossed it in the trash.Chris and Syrus came back and were a little drunk.

Mami was cooking and looked at the two "Did I not warn you Syrus that I would tell your brother"She said."We had rum cake at the Snake's den"Chris said as Syrus noticed Mr Meow Meow on the counter.Mami did not noticed as it vanished.Meanwhile Sayaka was on a date with Jessie."I am glad I asked you out Jessie"She said.Jessie smiled as they entered the theater.After watching the play Sayaka and Jessie headed to a cafe.After they entered Sayaka saw Kyosyke sitting their depressed.Sayaka took a breath and thought about how Jessie gave her an apple and she asked him out before heading over. "Hi Kyosyke this is Jessie we are on a date why do you seem so down"Sayaka asked.

Kyosyke looked at Sayaka "I can't find Hitomi , I have not slept and have kept looking for her for the past few weeks"He said.Sayaka hugged Kyosyke as Jessie understood."Thanks Sayaka I have to find her"Kyosyke said."Chris works in the duel shop with Hitomi I'll ask if he knows anything"Sayaka said.Kyosyke nodded thanks as he left.Sayaka took a seat at a table while jessie got the tea.Sayaka saw Chris enter and order a coffee and walked over to him."Chris what happened to Hitomi"Sayaka asked."I guess its safe to say this now Hitomi was a magical girl who could repair broken soul gems"Chris said.Sayaka nodded "Her soul gem shattered"She said as depression took hold.Chris got his coffee and left as Jessie hugged Sayaka.

Sayaka felt a little better " Madoka probably knows Hitomi is a magical girl"She thought as Jessie Sang to make her feel better."Thanks Jessie"She said as she kissed him.After Sayaka and Jessie walked throu the woods.Sayaka had a feeling they should not go any further and saw one of Chris and hers sceret bases.Sayaka and Jessie entered and took a seat.Jessie noticed the jukebox and played a random song "Would you like to dance Sayaka"He asked.Sayaka nodded yes and took his hand and they danced.

Meanwhile Adrian headed for the abandoned dorm.Adrian saw Chris and Syrus waiting "What do you want Chris and Syrus"He asked.Syrus punched him " Stop it with the dead cat for awhile its now hunting The Snakes Den"He said.Adrian chuckled "No Mami will be mine"He said.Chris took a breath "How about a break for a little while she may break her soul gem if this keeps up"He said.Adrian "Even if I wanted to the curse can't end until the one who it belong to puts it to rest"He said.Chris and Syrus nodded "Thanks for the info"They said as they left both heard a meow and ran in terror.

Adrian looked at the cat " Fluff go and see Mami"He said.Meanwhile Sayaka and Jessie were holding hands after leaving the secret base and saw the nightmare that got Hitomi."Jessie go hide I have some work as a hero of justice"Sayaka said. Jessie nodded as he saw her in her Magical girl form.Sayaka fought the nightmare and then played a violin till the nightmare vanished.Jessie smiled at Sayaka and walked closer as he found two cards that looked like them.Sayaka smiled as they kissed under the meteor shower and then when something attacked and all what was heard was Meowing.

Meanwhile Mami was asleep and woke up at the sounds of the meows and curled up under her blanket.Mami then heard the Meows right next to her and saw the dead cat meowing as she looked at it "Fluff"she said.Mami noticed the maggots in its eyes and jumped out of bed and ran out of the dorm into Adrian's arms."What's wrong Mami"He asked.Mami Looked at Adrian and took his hand and brought him to her dorm room door "They're is a ghost cat in their and "She said breaking down in tears. Adrian "I'll take care of it Mami just wait here"He said.

Mami nodded as she waited outside her dorm room morning came and she woke up with a note "The cat is gone for now"From Adrian.Mami took a breath and noticed the duel shop was destroyed while heading to class.Mami walked over and saw Chris , Syrus, Orochi , and Kai. "What happened"Mami asked as Sara the Boa was resting nearby."Oh a Dead Cat showed up and caused everyone to be scared it destroyed the place afterwards"Kai said.Mami nodded and noticed the cat and it walked away.Mami smiled "Did it do it for me?"She wondered.Mami headed to class and noticed Sayaka and Jessie were missing.Adrian took a seat near her and Hassleberry.

Meanwhile Orochi lit a cigar "So Chris you noticed the cat first"He asked. Chris nodded and revealed Orochi's wish was safe and was taken out before the bar was destroyed."Thanks" Orochi said taking a puff of the cigar.Meanwhile Mami saw her dead cat again and was scared but was sorry about throwing it away but was still freaked out.Hassleberry looked at Mami and noticed she was still scared and embraced her.Adrian looked at the two of them " I have to up this game so Mami will fall for me"He thought texting Chris and Syrus.

End of chapter 5 I hoped you liked it and please review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumbleBeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 6

Chris sighed siting in the grass and looked to Syrus. " We should go to class , like Orochi and Kai but lets take down adrian for starting this mess " He said. Syrus punched Chris in the shoulder. " We we Can't , remember he has the video of us burning that box and card for him " He said. Chris took a breath as they watched Sara the boa. " I know but still , we could force Chazz to reset again " He said. Syrus punched Chris's arm again. " No , just no " He said as both received a text fron Adrian.

Chris sighed standing up as Syrus noticed Orochi forgot his cigar case and noticed a note. " Dealing with Adrian must be tough you two relax and enjoy " he read . Chris noticed the note as well as the two walked to the abandoned dorm. Chris and Syrus entered and saw Adrian waiting. Chris crossed his arms " What is it , Adrian " He asked as Syrus lit a cigar and took a puff. Adrian smirked " its time to finish this game , here is a list do everything correctly and the tape and evidence I have will be destroyed " He said holding a note.

Chris took the note " Wait a minute , this just says get hassleberry out of the way " He said. Adrian nodded " Kill , Murder , really anything to keep him away from Mami , So i can be the one to help save her from the ghost cat Fluff " He said laughing like a supervillain. Syrus took a puff of his cigar and took out his phone and played back what Adrian said. " Now we have evidence on you as well , Adrian " He said. Adrian laughed " Well , played Syrus but still would Mami believe you and Chris when your cutting class and smoking " He said.

Chris smirked and took out his phone " I heard everything , Adrian and Syrus I told you no smoking " Mami said on Chris's phone. Syrus handed Chris the cigar. " I am not Chris is " He said as Chris took a puff of the cigar. Mami sighed " Well , I'll be there soon with hassleberry " She said hanging up. Syrus patted Chris back " Thanks , so how is the cigar " He asked. Chris gave a look " not bad , and you owe me one Syrus " He said taking a puff of the cigar. Syrus smiled " understood , I am going to brush my teeth "He said leaving.

Mami and Hassleberry saw Syrus heading for the dorm. Mami crossed her arms and noticed the smell of a cigar from his breath. " Will talk later , about lying " She thought as Hassleberry and she entered the dorm. She noticed Chris smoking " Chris like , I said to Syrus about telling his brother I will tell your dad " She said. Chris gulped putting out the cigar " sorry , I am going to go brush my teeth " He said leaving. She nodded " Make sure you tell Syrus not to forget the soap afterwards and you as well Chris " She said. She looked to Adrian as the door closed. Adrian smirked " now then lets begin bringing this game to an end " He said.

Meanwhile Chris was walking to his dorm room and saw Syrus , Madoka , and Chazz. " What's going on " He asked. Syrus gulped " Everyone is missing , Chris " He said. Chris took a breath " So , lets get Mami , Hassleberry , and Adrian before they vanish as well " He said. Chazz placed his hand on his chin" Good Idea for a person who hasn't won a single duel " He said.

Chris's eye begin to twitch as Syrus covered his mouth. " Go on ahead , Chazz and Madoka will be right behind you " Syrus said and let go of chris's mouth. Chris calmed down "thanks , Syrus " He said. Syrus nodded as they followed Madoka and Chazz. Madoka entered the abandoned dorms first and saw Mami , Hassleberry , and Adrian were gone and all that was left was there decks. She picked up each deck had a message " remember , the truth " She read.

Chazz looked at the message and noticed dolls. Chris took a breath looking to Syrus " Reset , your not the only culprit here " He said. Chazz gave a look " What do you mean loser " He said. Chris took a breath and transformed into his magical boy form and took off his tail ring and unleashed his witch and charged Chazz pushing him back stabbing his shield with his ruby Scythe. Chazz felt his head " A witch , but we should be fighting wraiths not nightmares and witches.

Chris slapped Chazz " this is your labyrinth , and the culprit of the nightmares is you , but when you reset this place , you unleashed witches from your memories , but another Villain was unleashed again and I think your familiars are being controlled by them " He said. Syrus heard laugher " Interesting , so he is holding on to part of that girl's power I collected " Yubel said holding Nagisa. Syrus ran to her as Yubel dropped her from the air.

He caught her " Nagisa , what did whoever that is do this to you for " He said with anger in his voice. Nagisa coughed " I am fine , Syrus and so are the ones who were invited to this labyrinth , that being is called Yubel and wants Madoka's powers just like Kyubey with this place being a test to capture the law of the cycle " She said. Chazz screamed " Shut up , everyone " He said. Chris sighed removing the scythe from the shield " So I am the last one with Madoka's power " He said. Yubel crossed her arms and laughed " Yes , you are " She said as the clara dolls surrounded them. Chazz turned his shield and reset.

He woke up in bed and rushed to the duel shop. He noticed Hitomi and Chris there. " Chris , I know you held onto me when I reset explain now " He said. Chris sighed " how about a duel " He said. Chazz grabbed Chris's shirt " your going to lose anyway " He said Chazz had a shocked look on his face " I lost , and what's with that deck " He said. Chris smirked " oh its , a secret but i found the deck in my treasure chest " He said. Chazz pushed the cards at the counter to the floor. " Explain what's going on now " He screamed.

Hitomi sighed " Chris and Chazz please take this to the snakes den " She said picking up the cards. Chris nodded fine as Chazz followed. " I will explain , everything about madoka's powers , they were returned to who had them before Yubel stole them " He said. Chazz noticed the smells of alcohol and cigars. " you better , not hide anything Chris Magica " He said. Chris turned to face chazz " I won't but still , We may now be facing four enemies " He said. Chazz nodded taking a seat at the bar with Chris as Kai and Orochi placed two mugs of beer in front of them.Chris took a sip " Now lets begin " He said.

End of chapter thanks for the read and please review.


End file.
